


New Enemies

by Merfilly



Series: One Chance to Set it Right [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka comes back from a mission with the boys to share dangerous news.





	New Enemies

Ahsoka was all but carried in from the ship that had landed, badly, and was most certainly not the one that her team had left in. While Bultar went to check the readings from the discreet system satellites they had placed for any followers, Shaak Ti hurried to go help with getting the injured girl to their medical berth inside the dwelling. Both Wolffe and Rex looked grim as they let the elder take the girl, who did not protest when Shaak lifted her from the ground.

"Go brief Plo," Shaak told the men.

"Yes sir." Wolffe answered for them and placed a hand on the other man's shoulder to make him obey. The stains of dark Togruta blood marred both of their armor sets, though they only showed signs of faint scorches, from an incendiary device, Shaak thought.

"Ran into the Imps," Ahsoka said, voice barely there.

"Shh, huntress," Shaak said. "The men will tell Plo. You must be still and quiet, while I help you heal."

"There was a Jedi… former Jedi… with them," Ahsoka persisted, and Shaak flinched.

"I will hear it from Plo, or the men," Shaak told her. "Don't make me push you to sleep."

Ahsoka closed her eyes, the unspoken 'you could try' lingering only in the set of her too-pale lekku.

* * *

Plo pondered the revelations, then looked both men over. "Go and ask Lia to look you both over, my sons. I must consider what this means for us, as well as the galaxy as a whole."

"Yes sir," Rex said, not pleased to be dismissed to the Kel Dor healer instead of the Jedi, but Shaak Ti probably did need to remain undisturbed while she healed Ahsoka's extensive injuries.

Wolffe walked with him, going to acquire masks and goggles, to go into the Dorin environment. Lia had refused to leave them even as her term came closer to an end, much to the amusement of all the core members of the enclave. Plo was exasperated, but Lia was stubborn enough to match him. Until they found a trained medic, she refused to leave, and was not keen on the idea then, given the psychic trauma most of their survivors had.

"You know she'll be fine. Only took one stim to make it back on," Wolffe reassured his brother.

"I've never seen her cut loose quite like that," Rex admitted. "Sure, she was caught flat-footed at first, but — well, didn't you hesitate the first time it was a _vod_ on the other side?"

Wolffe's jaw firmed. "Not one, anymore, any of them. Our brothers are dead." He then breathed out heavily. "But yes, that first one, I did."

"She probably knew that one, young as they were. She pulled a lot of details with the younglings," Rex said. "But I'm still worried about how much she used once she found her fight."

"Rex, you wouldn't be you if you didn't. And she did what was needed; she was pinned down and separated from us." Wolffe shrugged. "Quick thinking on the grenade, though." 

"Used to shoot fuel cells for my—" His words cut off, because he couldn't bring himself to fully mention the man that had led his unit. "Made sense to toss it and shoot it mid air, to make chaos."

"I'll remember for next time," Wolffe said, empathizing with that faltering of speech.

* * *

The small community assembled with Plo at the front and center, his tusks plainly conveying his dismay. Ahsoka was present, seated next to the young Dathomiri padawan Shaak Ti had found, while Rex and Wolffe stood at attention nearby.

Plo waited until the last of the community straggled in, then began speaking. "In the latest raid to disrupt the Empire's grasp on outlying systems, Ahsoka encountered an individual that she recognized from the Temple. This person, who was only an Initiate then, has been corrupted into the Dark Side, and called themself an 'Inquisitor' under the new regime.

"We must now face the idea that not all of our young, possibly not even all of our injured, were killed in the assault. Some that were at large in the Galaxy, even, may have survived, only to be captured." He looked around as the communal horror and anger grew. "I must insist, on any trip away from Solace, that you be mindful of the Force, and if you feel another presence, take caution.

"It may not be a friend any longer."

Shaak looked from one to another, seeing the words fall with pain for many. "As one who has made a mistake in seeing an enemy where only a friend stood, I wish to add this: if they can be saved, we will do so. It may mean setting up a secondary place to take them, to try and be certain they are free of manipulations, but we should seek to instill the Light, not leave them to their fates."

Ahsoka looked away then, shamed, but Maris wrapped a gentle hand around her wrist in comfort. Plo noticed it, as did Lia, and made note to speak with her.

"Shaak speaks truly, yet we must be mindful of risk and immediate danger. Decisive actions will happen, and you must not let them rule your choices going forward," Plo said, guessing at the heart of Ahsoka's concerns.

"Were they using lightsabers?" one of the Altisians asked.

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "It had an odd hilt, round, but a red blade. There were other weapons in use too, and they seemed to be combat-focused over the more subtle Force uses." She looked all around, not finding anyone condemning her, and straightened her shoulders. "There was something of a uniform, I think, and dark. The Force flowed easily for them, but this one, at least, did not use the choking ability or the lightning we saw Sith and Sith-trained people using during the war."

"That does not rule those out," Bultar was quick to say. "If this one was merely an initiate last year, they may not be advanced enough to take those abilities. A Knight who was so corrupted… they might."

"A point to each of you and thank you, for providing the information," Plo said. "All future trips away will need to be evaluated on risk. Now, please, live as you have been, until we better understand the next moves we must take."


End file.
